Chicobo's Day
by Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly
Summary: Squall Leonhart, as President's Loire son, must assist every year to the festival called Chicobo's Day, in Winhill Town. But our young protagonist hates going there, but what will happen when he's stock in the same moment for a long time, will he survive it or live it? In the company of Rinoa, Irvine, Zell, Laguna, Ellone, Kiros and Ward. SquallxRinoa. Please R&R!
1. What I Hate the Most

**Hiya there! This story is based on the movie Groundhog's Day (really funny movie, I recommend a lot). The plot here is that Squall, as President's Loire son, must assist every year to the festival called Chicobo's day, in Winhill Town. But our young protagonist hates going there, but what will happen when he's stock the same moment for a long time, will he survive it or live it? In the company of Rinoa, their guide, Irvine, Rinoa's bodyguard, Laguna, his father, Ellone, his sister, Zell, the cameraman, Kiros and Ward, their assistants and friends. Hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or Groundhog's day.**

* * *

**Chicobo's Day**

*****Chapter I- What I Hate the Most********************************************** **************************************

Squall's POV

Tomorrow, it's my most hated day in the year, along with the next one. Tomorrow I'm leaving Esthar to visit a poor country town in the continent of Galbadia, just to see small and foolish chicobo telling if there are going to be monsters around in this year or not; it is really foolish to ask that sort of stupidity, especially to a chicobo. Of course there going to be monsters! There are always monsters, each year of this last millennium.

Anyways, I'm going to be taken by father, Laguna Loire, Esthar's president. He always says that this event is a country friendship agreement and also a family tradition. But it's really uncomfortable; it's always snowing there and it's full of noise! And two things I really hate are snow and noise.

Now, in this very moment, I'm the Presidential Palace's living room, waiting for our 'guide' and his bodyguard to arrive; they'll stay for the night before we leave tomorrow.

"Brother, are you still mad at us?" Ellone asked with nice smile from the red couch in front of me. Of course I was still mad about going again to that freaky town, but I wasn't really mad at my sis, I would never be mad at her, she's the only person I can trust and that I'm sure I love; how to tell her.

"It's not that I'm mad at you, Sis… It's just that I hate to go to that festival" I tried to explain with sincerity to her, but then again, there was Kiros in another couch, ready to enter to OUR conversation.

"You shouldn't be saying that kind of things, Squall. There are a lot of cameras here that could be used against you, so try to be more respectful with the president's decisions." He scolded me… again and as always. I don't really care if I'm the president's son… I don't really care what others think of me!

I just ignored him. And following him, there was the speechless Ward and he did say some things too, but I wasn't listening.

But after some minutes, Laguna entered to the place, waving at us. "Hey everybody! Our guests are here, so let's welcome them!" he said with that cheerful energy of him.

Then he opened the doors, letting a young woman of my age enter to the room;she had long raven hair with brown tufts, she had brown caramel eyes, a white skin dressed in a black tank top and shorts, and a blue cardinal. Her name is Rinoa, she is the daughter of the galbadian military general and she's our guide and the figure of friendship between the countries.

Behind her, there was Irvine, Rinoa's bodyguard, a fool who can't stop thinking about women and guns; and Zell, the cameraman, a silly one who doesn't stop asking ridiculous questions and talking about things nobody cares.

"Hi everyone!" Rinoa happily saluted us. My sister went directly to hug and kiss her on the cheek; since they met, they have always been together in the trips, so someone can say they have become best friends; then sis went towards the guys (something I really dislike, especially because of Irvine); Rinoa first said hello to Ward and Kiros, and then there she was, in front me.

"Hello there, how have you been, Squall?" she said with innocent smile, of course she was ignoring my serious look, as always. She may have changed a little bit, physically, in the last year (she looks more like a woman now), but she's still nothing but a little irritating girl.

"Hello, Rinoa" I answered before some people get me scolded if I don't, but still I didn't make eye contact, I don't like seeing her right into the eyes. After that I was expecting her to leave me alone, but she stayed, that's when I thought she might be waiting for me to answer the question. "I've been fine, thank you." I finally answered for her to leave.

"Well that's good, I think we all have been fine lately" she responded less happy than before and then left to see my father. For a moment I thought that maybe that gesture meant I was supposed to ask her too, but didn't care.

My father and her exchanged some words and from the nothing he clapped very loudly, "Well, everybody, let's go to have some dinner, don't you think?" Laguna announced and quickly left.

Nobody was surprised; my father was always like this, so noisy and hyperactive.

So then we all went to the dining room, a giant place, enough to have a ball in there. The food was already on the table, so everyone just sat down and started eating and talking about their trips, their colleges, works, etc… In other words: common things I didn't care.

"And Rinoa, how are the things going in Timber? I heard they were getting on some kind of agreement." Laguna asked to the raven-haired girl who was about to give a bit to a chicken leg.

She left the piece apart and answered, "Well, everything is going fine, but some of my people are suspecting that the agreement could be trap from President Deling and being honest, I'm doubting too about all that", she paused a little bit disturbed about the subject and proceed, "I can't believe that after the protest in Deling City's square, they would say yes to an agreement so easily… and I don't know what think" she confessed with a worried look, "… and it's kind of complicated to be the general's daughter, involved in Galbadia's affairs, and to be one of the leaders of Timber's Independence Movement, taking care of the actions and all…" she continued after taking a deep breath, "Complicated, but looking good in some sort of view." She finally said, thanks goodness.

I was getting bored and mad at the same time. I didn't understand why, being so naive and young, she would drown herself in a world like that, she should have left that stuff to those fools, called adults, to take care of those matters and I didn't stay quite.

Before my father could answer her anything, I talked first, "You shouldn't be getting involved in that stuff," I began, without looking at her, just cutting my food; before I could got scolded by Kiros I continued, "That kind of stuff shouldn't be managed by a girl like you or your friends," I was talking about those idiots called Watts and Zone, the other leaders who were close to our age; she opened her mouth to say something, but I still didn't let her, "Those businesses should be arranged by adults; those things are very complicated affairs that couldn't have been managed by a poor protest in the square; of course it's a trap, anyone could clearly see it and if you think you-" before I could finish the sentence, Rinoa stood up, clearly mad at me; she was furious.

"I can't believe how easily you mock my friends and me!" she shouted, "You don't even have any respect for what we do! All we are trying to do is recover Timber's freedom! And I don't care if you think I'm too weak or young, but I'm going to give my all for those people, like or not, Squall!" the galbadian girl pushed away the chair and left the room.

I didn't know what to think, all I could think was that maybe I was too hard on her. I knew she was an irritating girl, but well, what could I say...

After that, the dinner was quite; when we finished, I was scolded and punished by Kiros and Ward; my father did told me some things about how mean I treated Rinoa and even my sister told me I should go apologize to her and if Ellone says so, maybe I did after all do something wrong.

I went to my room; laid on my bed, thinking, thinking of what I needed to do, but to be honest I was so tired about that day that I fell asleep.

But neither my tiredness let alone, so I stood up, ready to go apologizing to Rinoa, but when I was opening my door, I saw my watch and it was 11 o'clock, I thought she was already fallen asleep until I saw a petite figure at the bottom of the corridor.

There she was, sitting in the floor, looking through the window at the dark sky, full of stars, embracing her legs. It was obvious she cried, her chocolate eyes were red from the fallen tears.

I approached to her in silence, but when I was about to touch the moon's light, she noticed me.

"Is it you, Squall?" the young woman asked in surprise; I didn't say anything, I just sat down in front her to confirm her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked first, before she could ask me another thing. Rinoa just looked to the floor, "I was just staring at the stars, they really are comfortable." she shyly answered; well maybe she was right about being a little bit embarrassed about saying stars were comfortable, but at least I confirmed she was not that mad at me anymore.

But before I could apologize, she won the word in that moment, "So tell me Squall… what makes you feel comfortable?"

I think that was a fair question, but I didn't really know how to answer it, I never thought of that, most of the time I thought about what I hate, not what comforts me. I finally answered something I wasn't sure to tell her but I don't know what came into me, "A flower field" was my answer.

Rinoa looked puzzled at me, "A flower field?" she asked surprised by that answer. "Yes, a flower field; that's the place I used to play in with my sis Ellone" I explained, not sure why, "You were the one who asked!" I quickly complained to avoid any other thing.

"No, no, it's okay, I'm just surprised you did answer my question", she explained to me, worried I would walk away, mad at her. "It's just that you usually answer me with a 'None of you business', so I was kind of surprised, that's all" she confessed and she was right, that would have been my normal answer.

"Anyways, I wanted to apologize for what happened at dinner, I was… kind of hard on you" I finally spilled that up; I wasn't looking at her, like I mentioned before I didn't like eye contact, but I was too curious about her reaction, so I looked up.

Rinoa was smiling, smiling at me, and that was really… comfortable. "Thank you, Squall… I really appreciate that and I'm sorry for shouting at you" those were her words.

Then I felt defenseless, I was being too gentle to that irritating girl, so I tried to reverse a little bit the things up.

I stood up; I was ready to leave, but before that, "Don't worry, but don't be so relieved with me, still, what I hate the most is people like you" I said, but even with that, Rinoa was still smiling, "Good night, Squall" she told me as if she didn't hear my words and entered to her room, leaving me perplexed in the corridor.

I just returned to my room, confused. I was sure I did say those words in her face, why was she smiling for?!

I didn't understand, but after some long time, I finally got sleep. Maybe I shouldn't have worried about that, after all, she was the irritating girl that comes every year and tomorrow will be the last day I'll see her; the next year I'll be 18 years old, free to take my own decisions, away from the Chicobo's Day.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, maybe It's a bit long for the first chapter, I was thinking to make an intro, but it was too long for that; but I do hope you enjoyed it. I don't know why, but since I saw this movie I imagined Squall in some scenes. **

**If I have mistakes in my writing, please tell me and if you like it please tell me too! xD**

**Please review! X3**

**-Sorceress Rinoa ****Heartilly-**

_***No one can predict the future..***_


	2. Welcome to Winhill!

**Hi everybody! I hope you liked the first chapter, this will be a shorter one, but I hope you enjoy it! I'll R&R!**

**In this chapter they only get to Winhill, but there's something really important for the story to be, so read and you'll see! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or Groundhog's day.**

* * *

*****Chapter II- Welcome to Winhill******************************************* **********

In the early morning, everyone woke up and went to the dining room to have breakfast.

Everybody was surprised by Rinoa's renewed happy spirit; as if yesterday's scenario never happened. Squall was also in his cool and serious attitude, still a bit annoy-able, but calmer than before.

But the truth was that Squall was still irritated by Rinoa's smile from last night, about how she easily ignored his insults; she didn't seem to mind.

After breakfast, they took their things and left for the airport, where the Ragnarok, president's personal airship, awaited.

They entered to the ship and were instructed to stay in the Passengers' Room.

"Did you know that this ship weights around 2780 tons and that it flies 11.8km per second…" Zell didn't stop talking almost all the way to Winhill.

First it was about the airship, then it was about her mother's restaurant, then it was about how many creatures live under the sea and then it was that it was proved that Guardian Forces made you have amnesia.

Finally there was silence, required by the disturbed Kiros, who seemed annoyed by too much chit-chat.

When they were entering to Galbadia's continent, some crew guys told them they could go for 5 minutes wherever they wanted.

Squall immediately stood up and went to the Airlock Chamber, his favorite place in the ship, nobody seemed to have any interest in there, especially because it's forbidden unless you have authorization, but Squall, with his attitude and because of the fact that he's the president's son, the crew didn't complain.

When the young man got there, he rested his back against the wall and closed his eyes; just resting his mind from all the noisy people out there.

But after a few seconds of repose, someone entered to the place.

"Squall?" a familiar voice called his name. He slowly opened his eyes just to find his dear sister before him. "Hi, sis" he tiredly replied.

"Hi there, hehe... " she responded giggling, she knew why he 'seemed' so tired, she knew him very well and knew what he dislikes.

"I just came to have talk with you" she said with nice and innocent smile, Squall couldn't deny of course, so they sat down in the floor.

Ellone just stared his little brother meanwhile he accommodated himself, "You know Squall, Rinoa looked happier than before," when she started talking his brother glanced at her, but she continued, "did you talked to her last night?" she asked.

Squall disliked very much the subject, he was still wondering why Rinoa smiled at his insults... But he did answer, "Well I did talk to her, but..." he paused, recalling last night's events; Elle just stared at him with raised eyebrows, concerned about what his little brother might be thinking and waited for his answer.

"Well I did talk to her and did apologized, but in the end, " he took a deep breath before confessing that to her beloved sister, "I insulted her, I told her that she was the kind of person I hate the most, but she still smiled at my comment.." he finally said.

"Maybe she didn't mind after hearing your apology" Elle said reasonably, "Maybe she thought you didn't mean it; I believe so" she commented.

With those words, Squall got angry for no reason, "But it was _true_!" he raised his voice at her poor sister, but she didn't change her calm attitude; she wanted to hear his bro, "It was true, I don't like that she always is smiling and avoiding my insults or how I ignore her!" he continued, he was after all getting all his anger out, "And I also hate how Zell is always talking nonsense, how Irvine doesn't stop asking me if I have any romantic relationship, how Ward and Kiros are always scolding me! I _Hate_ it!", now he was shouting, "Oh... I what I hate the most is that my father always takes me to that horrible place called Winhill just to see that stupid chicobo!"

Her sister saw he apparently finished his complains, "And do you also hate something from me?" she seriously asked, and with that Squall popped out from his anger. "If you hate something from everybody, you surely hate something from me, don't you Squall?" she asked again.

Squall, thinking on his actions, was trying to find the words, "I... Of course I wouldn't hate something from you, Sis..." he quickly said, regretting his shouting from before. Ellone stood up, closing her eyes; hurt.

"Squall, you don't have to be like this, they all are good people and you know it... And if Rinoa smiled at your insults, she must be in as higher level than I, to just accept the way you are acting is..." she muttered and headed herself to the exit without finishing her sentence.

But before leaving, "If I hate something in the world is to see you in that state and to see you hating our beloved hometown..." then Elle left him with those words to think on...

"_What did she meant with hometown?_" he thought with ignorance. He could never pass through his mind that the freaky town, as he calls it, is his hometown.

After a few minutes everyone returned to the Passengers´ Room; Squall glanced at her sister but she looked like if nothing happened between them.

Some seconds later, the pilot announced their landing but that they would land a few kilometers away from the town for security measures and that they would drive the rest of the way in car to Winhill.

So they finally landed and descended from the Ragnarok; it was snowing, for Squall's fortune.

"Okay guys!" Laguna called everyone, shivering a little "We're gonna divide into two groups," he instructed, then pointed out to a yellow van, few steps away from them, "Four in that van, " and then pointed to the grey one beside, "and other four in the grey one".

With those instructions, Laguna, Kiros, Ward and Ellone aboard the grey one; in that moment Squall thought Ellone did it on purpose, leaving him in the car were all the noise was and because he believed she was still mad at him.

So Rinoa, Zell, Irvine and Squall took the yellow one. Almost the whole trip, the young brunet was in silence, meanwhile everyone else talked about how cute Boko was and how awesome is to know how many monsters will be around.

Finally the only thing he could comment was, "Don't you know it's a useless event? The chicobo is just symbolic and anyways we all know that there always gonna be monsters".

"You know Squall that it's fun!" Rinoa replied, "And it's people's traditions, and those traditions make people feel part of their culture and make them enjoy happy moments together" she inspire-fully explained to him.

With that he kept quiet and later on he just decided to ignore the rest of the conversation; he thought and rethought about Ellone's words.

"_She never used the word 'hate' before..._" the young troubled man thought in his inner worry.

Entering to the town, they were all under Rinoa's care; she was the one who had the contacts, the reservations, the itineraries, the tickets, etc.

Rinoa, who was in the front seat with the driver, was instructing where to go.

"Don't tell me we're staying at the same hotel?" the blue-eyed brunet asked in complains to his guide.

She just glanced at him with calm, "Don't worry Mr. Leonhart, I made a special reservation in an inn, in the outskirts of town, for you to have a peaceful stay" she explained with a little teasing he completely ignored.

"Thank you" he replied in relieve; downtown was quieter than the center, because of the festivities, they were all in the square, so it really was relieve for him.

The driver took them to the inn, for Squall to stay.

The brunet got down from the van and got his cases out; "Here is your reservation, your itinerary, the ticket to the event and you already got my cellphone number" Rinoa handed the papers to him and then looked him straight in the eyes, "See ya tomorrow, Squall" she said, again happy. Squall just looked down to evade the look, "See you tomorrow" he replied in quiet.

The yellow van left and he entered with his things to the inn; when he entered the first thing at sight was humble restaurant, everything seemed to have theme of flowers. Squall got closer to the reception where an old woman attended. "Yes, mister?" she asked.

"I have a reservation" he simply replied, not wanting to go anywhere in a conversation.

"Oh, let me see it" she asked for the paper so he handed it; when the woman examined it with her big glasses, "XU!" she called.

A young brunette woman came running from the kitchen, "Yes, grandma?" she asked in worry. "Take this young man to the luxurious bedroom" she asked.

The girl called Xu took a deep breath, relieved there wasn't any problem, "Okay" she replied and then turned to Squall, "May I take your things?", Squall didn't even think about it, he just handed the cases to her, "Thanks" he said.

"Follow me" she asked and then headed to the stairs of the reception; meanwhile he was easily climbing the stairs, the poor Xu was just fighting with the young master's stuff to get them up and was also complaining in silence about his cruelty and lack of kindness.

When they got to the room, Xu opened the door and gave him the key in his hand. "Here is your bedroom, please enjoy your stay" she said with a faked smile and left after placing his things in the bedroom.

Squall didn't take the time to check the room, he just thought it was first nice thing Rinoa has ever done for him (even if there was more, but that was the only thing he ever really thanked her);he just took off his black shirt, but when he felt the cold in his skin, he took a white shirt, but he did took his pants off to sleep; that was the only thing he thought about, the day was really tiresome and tomorrow would be even more.

He let himself fall in the bed and putted himself under sheets... just to get his precious sleep that would save him from the entire nightmare he lived.

But it wasn't really easy to escape reality, the last thing he thought were Ellone's words and Rinoa's smile...

_'If I hate something in the world is to see you in that state and to see you hating our beloved hometown...'_ those were her words. Were they really true?

Squall finally got sleep, but even within his dreams he couldn't get his rest with all those thoughts in mind. Now he only had survive next day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! And just as an info, the weight of the Ragnarok is really 2' 850 ton and it flies 11.8km per second, guess anyone who researches for that info can easily find it, but not everyone (including me if it wasn't for this fanfic) would be interested on that kind of info.**

**At the beginning I wasn't planning Ellone and Squall's conversation, but when I thought about it, it really is an important piece of the story, so keep reading I find the answer soon! I'll try to be updating each week, but I do not promise anything, I really didn't because there are always surprises in my life, hehe xD.**

**Well, see ya later! Please review! **

**-Sorceress Rinoa ****Heartilly-**

_***No one can predict the future..***_


	3. Worst Day in the Year As Always

**Hey everybody! It's been a while, but finally, here it is the 3rd chapter! I hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Final Fantasy VIII or Groundhog's day.**

* * *

*****Chapter III- Chicobo's Day: ****Worst Day in the Year as Always****************************************************** **********

The morning was cold, everything outside was peacefully covered in snow, the windows were iced… too the place was so calm… until 6 o'clock.

_Beep! Beep! Beeep!_ _(_The alarm ringed)

"Aarggh..." Squall moaned from his bed, searching for the alarm to turn it off. "Where is it?" he asked himself and then finally found the bottom, but shutting it off, turned on the radio.

"Good morning Winhill Town!" the radio's conductor saluted, "Hey, Biggs! What do you think about this weather? Isn't it cold out there?"

"It sure is, Wedge! If you're still at home, you should cover very well yourself before leaving, because it's chilling out there!" Biggs replied, meanwhile Squall stood up and walked towards the bathroom to wash his face.

"But hey, hey, hey, do you know what day is this?" Wedge asked with enthusiasm to his partner, "Of course, Wedge!"

"It's Chicobo's Day!" they exclaimed in chorus.

The brunet just pasted his forehead against the mirror, "Hyne... what a nightmare".

After getting himself dressed with a white t-shirt, a black winter-jacket with white feathers around the hood and black jeans with a red belt, he exited from his room, but when he arrived to the stairs, he found himself in front a strange man who was looking at his watch.

And when the brunet was passing by him, the weird guy gently pushed him back to face each other, "Hey! Good morning! Do you happen to be Squall Loire? Esthar President's son? Because a got a ton of questions I would like you to answer, by the way my name is Nida. You see I'm studying for International Relations and Esthar is my favorite country in the world and…". Squall stepped back away from him and his hand, "Excuse but I need to leave" he coldly replied and started descending once again the stairs.

"Are you going to the Chicobo's Day?" Nida quickly asked before he could go farther. "Yes, so please st—..." Squall was trying to avoid the issue, and overall that guy in that very instant, but then again the irritating voice of that guy couldn't stop, "Oh, great! Because I'm going too! Isn't that splendid? We could meet there and maybe you could introduce me to…" the brunet just ignored him and left.

Once downstairs, he headed towards the cafeteria of the place and went directly to the coffee machine.

Meanwhile he was getting cup, a tiresome Xu exited from the kitchen to take a breath. Then she spotted her less-wanted client heading to the coffee machine, she didn't want to talk to him by any chance, but she suddenly remembered that the coffee machine was out of order.

"Sir! Sir!" the young woman called out for Squall who was about to turn on the machine, "Now what?" he asked irritated for Xu's luck. "The machine is out of order, sir" she politely answered, but Squall in response gave a death glare, "And do you expect me to pay your service for this kind of treatment".

That was it, Xu couldn't take it, but did her best at least, "Excuse me?! Do mind being more respectful? If you worry too much about your _coffee_, why don't you kindly ask us to do one ourselves. Yes, we're here to serve you, but we're also human beings who deserve being respected!" the woman reclaimed to him, but Squall didn't really care, he remained In silence, he didn't want to draw any attention for the other hosts and handed her his cup, "Could you _please_ hurry and bring a cup of coffee" he coldly asked.

Furious, Xu took it to the kitchen and after some minutes returned with his coffee, "Enjoy it" she said with a death glare before re-entering to the kitchen. Normally Squall wouldn't be this harsh, but he just didn't like this day, it was the most hated day in the year and didn't want to hear anything from anyone around there.

After drinking his coffee, he took his leave towards the event which was at the Town Center.

Squall walked through the snowy place, only thinking that just in a few hours, he would be flying away from that town.

Just as he was thinking, a blonde young man around his age stood in front of him, blocking the way. "Hey! If it isn't Puberty-boy!" he exclaimed glaring straight at him, but Squall wouldn't change his annoyed almost emotionless face. "You do remember me, right?" there was pause of silence.

"Don't you remember me? Man, I can't believe you forgot about me? It's me, Seifer Almasy!" Squall tried to remember that person, but it didn't came anything to his mind about that name, "So that means you also forgot that you used to think I was trying to date your sis?". That was it, he was the annoying blonde guy who was always looking for a fight with him and who always was trying to talk to his sis Elle.

"Oh, I remember now; you were a jerk", he simply replied and tried to leave him behind, but Seifer just followed him, "I know you'd remember me if I told you that. And what's become of you? I heard you left the Garden because you found your father, Esthar's President".

"Well you already know what happened, so do you mind—". But he was again interrupted by a very unpleasant incident; he had just fallen into a puddle of black dirty snow while trying to turn his back to the blond to avoid him.

He could only hear Seifer's irritating laugh from behind, "Haha, that must have hurt your pride, Mr. Leonhart, it's good to see you again, I missed my rival, hahaha". Squall just ignored, removed the dirty snow off his jeans and quickly left.

That day couldn't get worse.

Squall finally arrived to the town's center; it was a small park, but in despite of that, there was a big amount of people, well a big amount considering it was a small town.

There was set stage for the major to tell the news from the chicobo Boko, there was also a musical band in the kiosk of the park and the cameras and important people as Squall were in the first line.

When the brunet reached his designed place, he found his father talking to the major so excited about the event (even though, the major didn't seem to be pleased to talk to him, like always); Kiros and Ward were talking to other folks around (to Squall's eyes, a very boring adult talk); Rinoa and Zell were checking the camera and Irvine was talking to some girls from around; but Ellone was nowhere to be seen. Squall only took his seat without drawing attention from anyone, until…

"Hi there!" without him noticing, Rinoa was already in front of him, smiling (but this time, it didn't bother him anymore, still, he presence bothered him), she was wearing a long blue coat (a version of her blue cardinal but with long-sleeved), white earmuffs, a white scarf, a short black dress, black tights and a black boots. "Hey" the serious blue-eyed responded.

"How was your morning 'til now?" she asked, hoping he would thank her, but instead… "Really uncomfortable, unpleasant and very annoying" he answered coldly and with a disgusted tone, only remembering Nida, Xu and Seifer was just horrible.

"I thought you liked the inn?" Rinoa asked again, a little bit disappointed by his last answer. "Well, it's just that the food service was terrible and I happened meet very incompetent people on my way here" he hated talking about his problems to others, but this was no problem of his, it was everyone's problems, dragging him into this town and he was only complaining, somehow it relieved him to tell all those things out.

"You shouldn't complain" the black haired spilled those words all of a sudden, like if she was reading his mind. "Things aren't that bad, it's just that you're so submerged in your own world that you can barely see what's in the real one, the only things you allow yourself to focus on are the bad things that sometimes they're not so bad, the y just scare you, because… well… I shouldn't be telling you this, right". She reminded herself her position before Squall and another thing what reminded her was Squall's cold and death glaring at her.

"Sorry, I over did it" Rinoa excused herself meanwhile looking at her feet, just playing with the snow on the floor. "Yes, you did" Squall said.

Rinoa gave him a playful deadly glance, but then smiled; she looked around, and told him: "Okay, Mr. Leonhart is Chicobo's Time! The event starts in a minute, so take your place!" She seemed to enjoy this torture to Squall's point of view.

Like the last years, after Boko's 'prediction', they had to pass as the special guests of the town and make a speech about how grateful they were about being there, normally Laguna would say lots of things (without any meaning for his son), people still liked him a lot. Ellone and him had the chance of a speech too, Ellone would always thank everyone and recall how wonderful the place seemed to her, but Squall would always refuse to give one.

Laguna, Kiros, Ward and Squall located themselves in front of the stair to the stage. Rinoa and Irvine would watch the event from their VIP seats, the ones where Squall was seating on moments ago; and Zell would film the whole event for Esthar and Laguna's personal request near the VIP. But Elle was still nowhere to be found, Squall was getting worried, she would never miss the event, but he couldn't leave and look for her in that moment.

The major came out and the music started, it was the beginning of his nightmare: annoying public, silly father, a ridiculous major and a terrible music to his ears.

"People of Winhill Town, here we reunite once again to celebrate a new year to come…" the major started his speech, pausing the music for a moment, "and also to see the best preacher in the world and you who I'm talking about… It's Boko, the Chicobo!" a couple of persons entered from the other side of the stage with Boko in the arms of one of them, everyone started to cheer and the music restarted; the person carrying Boko handed the creature to major who took it and lifted it for the public to admire Boko.

After the presentation, the music and the crowd paused again, "Now let's hear what Boko is going to tell us…" the major pretended Boko was whispering him something into his ear, "Okay, okay… Hmm, I get it". He turned again towards the public, "Sorry folks, there are going to be more monsters this year" the major announced with a disappointing look.

The sound of "Aww" or "Arghh" could be heard from the people. "Well people don't get down, we still have our patrol teams going around to protect us, right?" he glanced to a group of cops-like who were at the edge of the park, they all nodded to him.

"Now, now let's hear some words from the Esthar's President… Laguna Loire! And his son and daughter" as soon as the major announced them, Squall glanced back and Ellone appeared from the nothing and crept him out, almost making have a heart attack.

"Elle, where were you?" Squall, still surprised, whispered her before climbing the stairs to the stage, following his father. Ellone just smiled at him, "What are you talking about? I've been here for long a while" she naturally answered.

Even if Squall wanted to reply her back, the time was up as they were walking on the stage in front of the public.

Everyone cheered; the music was also surrounding the atmosphere; his enthusiastic father waving his hand to everyone, as well Ellone was greeting… the worst part of Squall's day.

The major then gave the mic to Esthar's president; the people stopped the cheers and the music ceased.

"People of Winhill Town, I'm really glad to be once again and I would really like to say that even if it's not my first time, this town always surprises me…" and like that, Laguna started his speech; he wasn't bad at it (for something he had to be a president), it was just way too long and boring for his son.

After some minutes, Laguna ended his speech, giving back the mic to the major, who now acted friendly with his father, "Now, now, wasn't it a splendid speech as always?" the major asked to the public and the people replied with more cheers.

"And now we would love to hear some words from his children, who seem to have grown this last year, don't you agree?" Squall couldn't hate more that event, why would he had to be judge or analyzed by other people, what did they care? It was none of their business.

The major offered the mic to Ellone, already knowing she would love to say something.

"Good morning, Winhill! It is very nice to see you all once again, some people may know how I am, some others don't maybe because they moved here in this recent years, but what I want to say is that I will always keep in my heart each one of the people of this town, my_ beloved hometown_…", those words hit again the brunet's ears, how could she say that? Of course that wasn't their hometown… it simply couldn't be. "That would be all," she ended her speech and offered the mic to her little brother, "Squall? Do you want to say something?" his sis gently asked but he naturally refused.

Ellone's smile became weaker, but quickly fixed it again. Then she returned the microphone to the major.

"Thank you very much, my dear Ellone! Now let's enjoy the rest of the day folks… Happy Chicobo's Day!" with that done, the music started again to finally end the event meanwhile people slowly left the park.

As soon as they got off from the stage, Squall was willing to ask her sis about the hometown thing, but once again she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey," Squall called his father, "where's is Elle?" he asked. Laguna grinned at him, "Oh, Squall, you know she always wants to explore the town every time we come here, she was very excited this time, I guess she went off earlier, that's all".

Squall looked down for a moment, and Laguna patted him on the back, "Ah, you wanted to say good-bye, right?" he asked like trying to cheer him up.

"Something like that," he replied, "can I leave now?" the brunet quickly asked glancing at his father. Laguna looked at him somehow surprised by his attitude, he was always like that of course, but he now seemed really disturbed, and he just nodded, not very sure about his son.

After that, Squall called Rinoa and Irvine, they were the ones in charge to escort him back to the Ragnarok after all. Before leaving town, they went for Squall's equipage.

The whole trip, Squall was literally in silence, he wouldn't say a word, meanwhile Rinoa and his bodyguard were discussing random things about the festival.

But when they were on the road at the exit of the town, a strong blizzard was ahead them and a police officer was blocking the way, returning everyone back to town.

"What's happening?" Squall coldly asked from behind; Irvine tried to look from the pilot's seat, "I think the blizzard is too strong for us to drive towards the Ragnarok; a police officer is returning everyone back." the bodyguard responded.

"That can't be." Squall muttered and got off the van, "What are you doing?!" Rinoa shouted from inside, the wind was too strong, they had top shout, "What do you think?! I'm going to ask him to let us pass!" he answered as if it was obvious he could easily do so.

The brunet headed towards the man was in charge who examined him from afar. "What's going on?!" Squall demanded, "We think it's Shiva causing the blizzard, sir! We can't let anyone go further!" the office explained.

"And what if I can beat her?!" the brunet insisted; "Son, I strongly recommend you to go back, there's no way you can take her down, she's a Guardian Force" the older man insisted back.

Squall silently went back to the van; once in, he started searching in his suitcases; "Now, what are you doing?" Rinoa asked from the co-pilot seat. "Do you know how to fight?" was his reply, not answering her question.

Surprised by the question, "Well, yeah…" she answered as she nodded, "but what are you planning?" the raven-haired asked again.

"You two, come with me" he commanded, once again ignoring her question and went outside into the blizzard again, now holding what he was searching for: a gunblade.

Irvine and Rinoa exchanged looks, took their weapons which were in the back and then got off the van behind Squall, who was already at the police's side.

"What do you think you're doing, son?! It's strictly forbidden to get any further from here, even if you have military skills, we can't let you harm the _Ice goddess_!" the older one tried to convince him once again, but the young one just ignored him. "Where is she?" he simply asked, not even paying him attention.

"Oh Hyne… well, it's all under your full responsibility" he warned and then pointed out the edge of the mountain. "You'll find her in the skirts of the mountain, outside her cave" the officer instructed, just when Rinoa and Irvine arrived.

"Be careful!" were his last words for the teens and returned to his duty. "Let's go!" Squall commanded them once again, but this time, Rinoa stepped in front of him to face him. "For the last time, Squall… where are we going?!" she demanded an explanation with a serious tone.

"We're going after Shiva, she's the one provoking the blizzard" the brunet explained as if it was common thing to do and ignored Rinoa's surprised face and kept walking towards the mountain. Then the other two followed him, after all it was their duty to accompany him.

The mountain wasn't that far, they did 20 minutes walking in the cold storm, once there the cave wasn't either difficult to find, they just had to follow the icy wind's origin and there…

"Do you really think Shiva's here?!" Irvine asked his superior from behind; "The officer said so!" the brunet could barely reply, he was freezing.

They approached to the cave and suddenly the whole place started shaking. "What's going on?! Rinoa cried out while holding Squall and Irvine's arms, holding tight to avoid getting separated or something. "How should I know?!" Squall questioned back, uncomfortable by her doing.

From the snowy ground, a hole was formed and from there Shiva surfaced from it with crossed arms, giving the three young ones a cold and deadly look.

"What are you doing here?" the mighty creature demanded without forcing her voice through the wind, her voice was clear though the blizzard, after all, it was her element.

"You're the one causing the blizzard, right?!" Squall confidently demanded, removing the girl's arm and pointing his gunblade right at her; even if he looked very small in comparison with that 'goddess'.

Shiva looked down at him and flicked a small grin, "Foolish human, I would like to say this is my doing, after all this is a perfect blizzard, but I'll have to disappoint you by telling you this is not. This is totally natural" the blue being explained to him, treating him like small child, confused by his surroundings.

The brunet backed off his gunblade and started thinking "_How could it be? Why this day? Why from all the other days? Why today?_" Then an idea exploded in his mind and pointed the gunblade again at the Guardian of the Ice.

"But you can stop the blizzard; you are the one who possesses the power over the ice and snow, the power over all blizzards and avalanches, isn't that right? You can stop this!" Squall reclaimed to Shiva who was still crossing her arms.

"Hmmp, and why should I follow the orders from a human?" she questioned back at the blue-eyed brunet, not believing the possibility of the idea.

"Because if you don't… I'll defeat you!" the young human slashed the wind with his blade as he pronounced his words with determination. Rinoa and Irvine also prepared themselves for the attack, not much for attacking but for defending, they had nothing against the guardian of the ice.

Shiva raised her hand, summoning some ice crystals leaving her crossing-arms position. "We'll see that" the Guardian Force replied with pride.

…_Couple of hours later…_

"I'm telling you could have defeated her!" Squall protested as he was tied up by Irvine's hands and his arm pulled by Rinoa.

"Squall, you could have died! She was summoning an avalanche towards us! How could you have managed that?! Not even your Lion Heart could do nothing to do against her, and even if could have worked, that didn't solved the blizzard problem! And you could have got hurt!" the petite woman tried reasoning with him since they returned to Winhill. They couldn't defeat Shiva and neither the blizzard stopped, so they had to return.

For the moment, they were taking Squall back to the inn were he had stayed last night.

"Same room, please, ma'am" Rinoa asked the inn keeper at the counter for another night, as Irvine was still holding Squall and one of suitcases. "Could you please take the equipage by yourselves, right now we're out of staff, they all went to the Chicobo's Day Night Party" the old woman explained. "Oh, I so wanted to go!" the raven-haired said in protest-like and turned around to face her mates, "We still have time to go, it's about to start" she added, "So what are we waiting for, let's hurry!" the taller brunet exclaimed amused by the idea; then Rinoa glanced at the bad-tempered blue-eyed teen, "Do you want to come with us, Squall?" she gently asked an patiently waited for an answer.

Squall looked away, evading the eye contact, "No, thanks. I'm fine here" he answered as he nodded to confirm Irvine he wouldn't run away anymore.

So his company took him to his room, leaving his equipage inside and before they left, Rinoa turned around, "You know, you shouldn't isolate yourself too much… try to be more friendly, it'll help you" the petite woman advised, but Squall was willing to ignore any words from anybody and tried to close the door in her face, but she blocked with her arm, "Please, think about it" she pleaded with worry-some face; Squall couldn't bear that, seeing a woman worrying about him, "I'll think about" he muttered, again avoiding her glance.

"Good night, Squall" Rinoa said while removing her arm from the door, "See ya tomorrow" were her last words before leaving the corridor with Irvine, "See you tomorrow" he whispered as he closed the door.

_**. . . . .**_

The night was still cold, so the young protagonist tried to take a warm bath, but when he was already in, he noticed the water was cold as ice, "_That was the last thing I need…" _ he complained as he got out of the water, putted on some pyjamas; it was colder than last night.

"_Well, at least this day is over and tomorrow, early in the morning, this town will be gone, out my life forever"_ Squall thought as he laid on the bed, falling sleep into the eternal night.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! It's been a while since the last chapter, as I said in the last one, I did receive surprises in my life, so it's getting busier my life and difficult for me to write, but anyways I'll do my best and I won't give up until I find someone who likes this story (Kidding, I write because I love it and won't stop no matter what, I'll just keep learning from this, my achievements and mistakes). Oh, I almost forgot, please notify me if I have any mistakes, I'm still learning, thank you!  
**

**Well, anyways, talking about the story, this is where the real thing starts, I'll try my best to do not make the character to OCC, but you have to understand they can't be literally the same persons because they didn't live the same life as the original story, but I'll try to make them real close to what would they do in the future situations. I really hope you'll like. See ya next time! Please review! (Seriously or I'll stop…Kidding! xD) **

**-Sorceress Rinoa ****Heartilly-**

_***No one can predict the future...***_


End file.
